Connie Maheswaran
é uma garota descendente de indianos.Tumblr de Matt Burnett Ela é uma espadachim e a melhor amiga de Steven. Aparência Connie é uma garota de pele morena, corpo magro e olhos negros. O formato de seu rosto é mais ovalado, sobrancelhas grossas e castanhas. Seu cabelo é castanho, sendo volumoso e longo, chegando à seus quadris. Até "Pesadelo Hospitalar", Connie usava um óculos circular de cor preta. Personalidade Connie é uma menina introvertida e tímida. Ela é muito respeitosa e educada, falando de uma forma formal com todos, assim como também é obediente com seus pais quase sempre, tendo algumas exceções, como foi no caso de quando ela teve que desobedecer sua mãe para derrotar duas Gems Agrupadas. Ela também atua como uma boa ouvinte, escutando os desabafos de Steven sobre seus sentimentos em relação à sua vida mágica e a pressão que sofre para conseguir usar seus poderes, e o aconselhando a como seguir em frente. Connie gosta de leitura, utilizando uma parte de seu tempo livre para isso, tendo, aparentemente, como gênero preferido as histórias de ficção, como o Cachorrocóptero e o The Spirit Morph Saga. Em "Livro Aberto", Connie demonstrou não gostar de coisas genéricas, como ela ficou visivelmente chateada quando seu livro favorito sobre rebeldes terminou em um casamento genérico, ao contrário de Steven. Ela ainda está se acostumando com a ideia sobre a magia das gems e o seu passado. Connie também demonstrou uma grande vontade de proteger e lutar pela Terra, após ver os esforços das Crystal Gems para isso, além de estar lá para lutar por Steven. Durante um curto período, Connie adquiriu um pouco da filosofia de Pérola, acreditando que sua existência não importava e que ela deveria servir apenas para proteger a Steven, mas após ele afirmar que quer lutar junto com ela, essa filosofia desapareceu. História Passado thumb|200px|Connie no desfile de Beach City.Connie, desde pequena, sempre seguiu as regras rigorosas que sua mãe e seu pai lhe colocaram. Devido ao seu pai trabalhar como segurança particular, Connie vivia mudando de casa, impedindo que ela fizesse amigos, como dito por ela. Um ano antes do início da série, Connie foi a um desfile em Beach City, onde acabou perdendo sua pulseira, que foi encontrada e guardada por Steven na primeira vez que se viram. 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Connie sendo protegida por Steven. Em "Amigos de Bolha", um ano depois, Connie retorna para Beach City, onde para do lado de fora do Templo do Cristal para ler um livro. Quando Steven a viu, tentou falar com ela, mas não sabia como. Quando um pedaço do templo cai na direção de Connie, Steven salta em sua direção e protege os dois com sua bolha que foi usada pela primeira vez, mas não sabia como sair dela. Os dois tentaram de diversas formas estourar a bolha e, em uma dessas tentativas, acabaram parando no fundo do mar. Connie chora por eles estarem lá, afirmando que apenas seus pais sentiriam sua falta porque eram os únicos que sabiam que ela existia, dizendo que não tinha amigos. Steven sugere uma amizade, entregando a ela sua pulseira perdida, ela aceita proposta e a bolha estoura. Eles saem da água, mas o Verme Monstruoso, um gem corrompido que é atraído por coisas brilhantes e os persegue por causa pulseira brilhante de Connie. Após armarem uma armadilha, Steven prende o gem no pier que na mesma hora desaba prendendo o verme, causando a destruição de sua forma física. As Crystal Gems aparecem e Connie afirma que Steven foi incrível, enquanto Pérola e Ametista queriam saber sobre como foi a "chegada" de Steven, confundindo Connie e envergonhando Steven. thumb|200px|Connie e Steven preparados para revidar o ataque do [[Robô de Treinamento.]] Em "Leão 2: O Filme", os dois combinam de ir assistir o terceiro filme adaptado da franquia de livros favorita de Connie: o Cachorrocóptero. Steven decide levá-los com Leão, surpreendendo Connie por ele ter um leão. Após Steven dizer que ele não é "bem treinado", Leão os leva para o Campo de Treinamento de Rose Quartz ao entender que Steven queria treinar. Os dois brincam para saber o que havia no campo, mas acabam ativando um Robô de Treinamento, que começa a tentar atacá-los. Leão os transporta para o cinema de Beach City, mas o robô também vai para lá pelo portal de Leão, que tira de sua cabeça uma espada. Connie auxilia Steven a revidar os tiros de energia com a espada, destruindo o robô. Após isso, eles vão ao cinema ver o filme. thumb|left|200px|Connie tirando as lentes de seus óculos, após recuperar sua visão.Em "Um Beijo Indireto", Connie e Steven marcam um piquenique no Farol. Quando Steven chega, ela percebe que ele estava triste e desanimado. Ela pede para ele contar o que aconteceu, ficando mais animada quando descobre que é uma história mágica, emprestando seu óculos para ele em troca de seu suco. Steven conta da missão onde eles tiveram que ir para a fonte de Rose para poder salvar Ametista que acabou rachando sua pedra, fazendo Connie chorar com a parte onde ele conversa com a estátua de sua mãe. Steven passa a se sentir mal por não conseguir ter feito nada e que, supostamente, não tinha poderes curativos em suas lágrimas, Connie o consola e diz que ele não precisava de poderes para estar com ela, se aproximando para beijá-lo, mas sente uma forte dor de cabeça. Após isso, sua visão fica normal graças à saliva de Steven, que ela entrou em contato quando bebeu no mesmo canudo que ele. Steven se alegra por saber de seus novos poderes, correndo para falar com as Gems. Connie tira as lentes de seus óculos no fim do episódio mas continua com eles. Em "Espelho Gem", Connie diz a Steven que não poderia ir em sua casa por causa de um treino de tênis, mas poderia ir lá com frequência nas férias de verão, explicando para ele o que eram férias de verão em seguida. thumb|200px|O clone de água de Steven tentando afogar Steven e Connie.Em "Gem Oceano", Connie foi para Beach City e descubriu que o oceano havia sido levado por Lapis Lazuli. Ela decide acompanhar Steven em sua ida para recuperar o oceano, ao lado de Greg Universo, Leão e as Crystal Gems. Ao chegarem no local onde estava o oceano, Connie fica fascinada com a torre de água, comparando-a com um aquário. Após Lapis criar clones de água das Crystal Gems, Connie e Steven enfrentam o clone de Steven, onde ela atira pedras no clone, sem efeito. O clone prende os dois em bolhas de água, quase afogando-os, mas são libertados por Greg, que atropela o clone com sua van. O clone joga a van de Greg para perto deles, Steven e Connie vão ver Greg, que estava com a perna quebrada. Connie observa Steven defendendo-os com seu escudo do ataque do clone e tenta impedí-lo de ir falar com Lapis Lazuli. Steven consegue ajudar Lapis e ela volta para o Planeta Natal, mas a torre de água começa a se desfazer. Connie sobe no Leão e ele se transporta para perto de Steven, que está caindo, e Connie puxa-o para eles, conseguindo se transportar a tempo. Ao se encontrarem com as Gems, Steven os protege com a bolha, impedindo de serem machucados pelo oceano. Eles retornam para Beach City, onde Steven e Connie são bem recebidos pelos moradores de Beach City. thumb|left|200px|Connie e Steven sendo encarados por [[Alexandrite.]] Em "Jantar em Família", Connie vai ao templo para assistir Under the Knife com Steven porque sua mãe não a deixava ver a série em casa, pois não representava uma emergência médica verdadeira. Neste momento, Priyanka a liga, querendo falar com a mãe de Steven. Connie passa pra Garnet, que acaba dizendo que eles morreram ao brincar com espadas, fazendo com que seus pais a proibissem de ver Steven. Numa ligação, ela conta que disse aos seus pais que Steven tinha uma família nuclear, composta por um pai, mãe e seu(s) filho(s), e que teriam um jantar entre as duas famílias. Eles vão à Cabana do Caranguejo para o jantar. Lá, Connie fica surpresa com Alexandrite e também fica sem fala sobre as invenções de Steven. Ela o chama para conversa a sós, perguntando o que era aquela coisa, ele responde que era sua família, a fusão das Gems, ela pergunta o porquê dele não ter trazido apenas uma, ele responde que seria mentira. Após saber que Connie nunca contou nada sobre as Crystal Gems para seus pais, ele chega a conclusão que ela tem vergonha dele. Habilidades thumb|Connie lutando com Pérola.Connie é uma humana bem habilidosa. Ela é uma espadachim muito ágil. Sua habilidade com a espada era boa até mesmo antes de treinar com Pérola, já que ela conseguiu lutar com uma espada facilmente em "Livro Aberto". Após treinar com Pérola, ela melhorou muito sua técnica, conseguindo empatar em uma luta com Pérola, segundo Pérola, Connie é uma "expert" como espadachim. Fusões *Connie pode se fundir com Steven e formando assim Stevonnie. Relacionamentos 'Steven Quartz Universo' Embora que ele a tenha visto durante um desfile há um ano dos acontecimentos da série, em "Amigos de Bolha" se marca a primeira vez em que eles se falam. Durante o dito desfile, Connie deixa cair sua pulseira no calçadão que foi levada por Steven, que a guardou na geladeira para conservar seu brilho. Pode-se dizer que ele é o primeiro amigo verdadeiro de Connie já que ambos confiam um no outro para contar e compartilhar quase tudo, Mesmo assim, são bons amigos atualmente. Segundo Connie, ele é seu único amigo, em alguns momentos da série Rebecca Sugar insere um romance o que normalmente é visível. 'Pérola' Connie admira Pérola assim como admira as outras Crystal Gems. Connie foi treinada por ela para ser uma espadachim e no futuro, lutar ao lado de Steven "Juramento à Espada", assim como Pérola lutou ao lado de Rose Quartz. [[Ametista|'Ametista']] Connie e Ametista mantém uma boa relação de amizade forte. Em "Bate o Chicote", as duas e Steven saem para brincar. Steven comenta que deveriam fazer isso mais vezes, e Connie concorda animada. No mesmo episódio, ela se funde na Stevonnie para proteger Ametista da Jasper. Nesse episódio também, ela dá dicas para Connie sobre como lutar, e a mesma escuta atentamente, confiando na fala da outra. [[Greg Universo|'Greg' ]] Ela fala bastante com Greg, pelo fato dos dois serem os únicos humanos envolvidos com as Crystal Gems. 'Pais da Connie' Ela é bastante obediente a seus pais (como dito anteriormente), os quais querem que sua filha seja organizada e inteligente, assim, ela é proibida de comer qualquer coisa que não seja saudável como rosquinhas, e de fazer coisas mais perigosas, além disso seus pais as vezes não aprovam muito sua convivência com a magia. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Amigos de Bolha" *"Leão 2: O Filme" *"O Quarto de Rose" *"Um Beijo Indireto" *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"Jantar em Família" *"Juntos e Sozinhos" *"Livro Aberto" *"Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"O Retorno" (Mencionada) *"Libertador" (Voz) 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" *"Cartas de Amor" *"Juramento à Espada" *"Temos Que Conversar" *"Chille Tid" (Mencionada) *"Peça Ajuda" (Mencionada) *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" *"Aniversário de Steven" 3ª Temporada * "Corrida em Beach City" * "Caçando Gems" * "Bate o Chicote" * "Steven Contra Ametista" (Mencionada) 4ª Temporada *"O Livro de Buddy" *"Educação de Consciência" *"A Turma do Cebola" (Mencionada) *"Steven's Dream" *"Adventures in Light Distortion" (Mencionada) *"The New Crystal Gems" *"Storm in the Room" *"Rocknaldo" (Sem falas) 5ª Temporada * "Lars' Head" (Sem falas) Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Gem Karaoke" *"Video Chat" (Mencionada) Graphic Novels *"Steven Universe: Too Cool for School Curiosidades *Desde o início da série os fãs especularam que a garota que aparece na sequência de abertura seria o futuro interesse amoroso de Steven. *A equipe de produção da série queria uma personagem que fosse a namorada de Steven, que possivelmente seria Connie. *Ela é a única humana que já se fundiu. *Ela tem habilidade em escrever ao contrário com rapidez. *Seus problemas de vista foram curados pelos poderes curativos de Steven em "Um Beijo Indireto". Ela foi curada porque bebeu o suco que Steven havia colocado na boca, e hoje usa óculos sem lentes, já que não precisa mais delas. **Connie iria beijar Steven até ser curada por ele. **Atualmente, ela é vista com frequência sem os óculos. No entanto, na intenção de não agitar seus pais, ela retirou as lentes de seu óculos e o colocou de volta. *Na segunda versão da abertura, ela aparece com Espada de Rose (sua arma de batalha) e com seus óculos sem lente. *É revelado em "Espelho Gem" que Connie toca violino, e em "Leão 2: O Filme", que ela pratica tênis. *Ela pode se fundir com Steven formando a Stevonnie. *Em "Juramento à Espada", Connie canta pela primeira vez. *Seu sobrenome significa "autoridade do universo". *No episódio "Corrida em Beach City" ela revela ter guardado rancor de Kevin desde que eles se viram na rave em "Juntos e Sozinhos" enquanto Connie estava fundida com Steven. *Em "Juramento à Espada", Connie, vira uma espadachim. **Foi a segunda vez que Pérola ensina a alguém a arte de espadas, a primeira pessoa foi Steven, no episódio "Samurai Steven". **Rebecca Sugar respondeu a uma pergunta de um fã, na qual era; " Se Connie fosse uma Gem, qual seria a cor de sua pedra?", ela respondeu que isso seria entre as cores azul e verde. *Considerando que Steven é apenas metade gem, Connie é a única Crystal Gem que não é uma Gem. Galeria Referências Navegação ar:كوني ماهيسواران de:Connie Maheswaran en:Connie Maheswaran es:Connie Maheswaran fi:Connie Maheswaran fr:Connie Maheswaran hu:Connie Maheswaran it:Connie Maheswaran nl:Connie Maheswaren pl:Connie Maheswaran pt:Connie Maheswaran ro:Connie Maheswaran ru:Конни Махесваран tr:Connie Maheswaran vi:Connie Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:A a Z